


he's a runner

by Anonymous



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Carnivals, Love Confessions, M/M, Rollercoasters, bbangnyu, i let an AI write for me, lapslock, so this is a catastrophe, thats all I got
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: younghoon had never run this fast in his life, "i don't have to face my feelings if the cause of them isn't in front of me!""what kind of excuse is that!" chanhee screeched, voice closer than the other expected it to be.otherwise known as: an absolute mess of an AI and i teaming up to make a story.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Younghoon
Kudos: 10
Collections: Anonymous





	he's a runner

**Author's Note:**

> so, i've been unable to write anything coherent these past few months. what better solution than let something else write for me?  
> i decided to make a story where it's written partly by me and partly by an AI generator. this will most likely turn into a mess very quickly so, to uphold some kind of stable plot. i WILL be editing some things the AI suggests like names of people! that way random characters don't join in. also, i'll give myself three chances to refresh.  
> i'll write a couple of sentences then the AI will and then repeat.  
> good luck reading this mess but i thought it would be interesting to do. maybe the AI will end up writing a masterpiece. 
> 
> (otherwise known as: me begging for any bbangnyu content)

it wasn't until a classmate asked him to drop his phone in the fryer -- as a personal favor -- that he realized that the carnival this year was packed with more interesting people than the last. 

chanhee understood the struggle of being a broke college student. he had also considered putting his phone through some "acidents" during warranty time. still, he had to decline of course, but he gave helpful advice on how to drop a phone at a convienient 40 mph. 

"thank you for helping out again, i know it's a lot considering the heat." his friend whispered as he prepared another order.

the fries he was rolling looked bland and unfried. "and another thing," he continued.

"take it easy on the drive back."

he looked over his shoulder to make sure his friend was paying attention. he wasn't. another customer had stepped up, their truck was fairly popular so, he wasn't surprised. but chanhee was smiling a little too brightly and leaning a little too forward.

normally he'd let the other in his own act slide but this guy stood out. he was a little older and looked like he was more than just a student. suddenly, the customer's face turned red as he realized what he had done. he quickly paid for his order, "sorry."

chanhee shurgged it off, "it was an accident."

the guy waved and hid on the side with his friends. chanhee turned around to post the order on the board. "what was that about?" younghoon prodded.

"he just asked for my number." chanhee replied, nonchalantly. 

"wait, what?" younghoon practically screamed.

chanhee rolled his eyes,"i didn't give it to him, i told him i had a boyfriend."

younghoon raised his eyebrows, "a boyfriend?"

chanhee grinned as he peered over his shoulder, "why are you surprised?"

younghoon didn't have a good answer. the words had just left his mouth, his brain five steps behind. "well, you shouldn't ... have one." younghoon muttered, trying to act like he didn't care.

"and why is that?" chanhee laughed before handing an order off to a customer.

"well, you know, we need to focus on our studies."

chanhee broke into a laughing fit over the explanation. which was to be expected considering younghoon is the one always missing class for events. whether it be a frisbee golf competition or an anime convention, he would take any excuse to go out a discover. "okay fine, i'll admit that isn't important, but why didn't you tell me about him?" younghoon huffed.

"it's pretty obvious if you ask me, but since you're wondering," chanhee smiled mischievously. "we can go find him during our break."

"well, let's go get some lunch," younghoon suggested, "you're supposed to be on break now anyway."

chanhee nodded in agreement. the two of them left the truck and walked back onto campus, weaving through some of the back roads before arriving at a ride. "hey," younghoon looked around, "was that the guy you mentioned?"

chanhee grinned again, the laughter coming back. younghoon glared at the ride operator. he wore a colossal dorky sun visor on his head, he was surprised he was still able to balance. he had so many thoughts running through his head, it was hard to get them in some sort of order. there was the ride operator, whom younghoon had vowed to find out the name of. both of them would probably need to sit down for a long talk (the usual threat but with extra spice).

there was also the conversation he had with chanhee earlier that had been on his mind more than anything else. it was definitely the idea that was the most troubling. his brain tried to piece the underlying messages together, even if against his own will.

then there was his feelings for chanhee. for the first time in his life he had let himself care for a guy. it was surreal. there was a yearning for his friend that was completely new. he did not want to share that information with chanhee.

"it's not him, the guy i'm interested in is someone you know."

younghoon met his eyes, "wait really? i hope you know i have like four friends and if it's any of them ... i might faint."

"why, are you jealous or something," chanhee hit his shoulder which led younghoon to give out a faux gasp.

"trust me, when you see him you'll know." as if it wasn't enough it wasn't him, it was someone he'd have to be supportive of.

it was all too much. at this moment, all he wanted was for everything to go back to normal, and this conversation with chanhee seemed to be taking it away from him. he looked out at the sky, wondering if he was allowed to hold a normal conversation with a boy and the popularity of this whole situation.

it seemed he could, but only if he was willing to do what it took. chanhee took his hand, gently squeezing it. "you have no idea how much this means to me." he smiled, "what's with that look?"

younghoon shrugged, "it's nothing, it's just that you're acting strange."

chanhee rolled his eyes, "i'm not acting strange, I'm just trying to figure out what's going on," he looked into younghoon's eyes, "are you okay?"

"i'm fine, i'm just a little distracted," younghoon smiled, "it's just that I've been thinking about what we talked about earlier, i mean, what would happen if we actually got together?"

chanhee was speechless. it was as if younghoon had slapped him in the face, forcing him to face his own feelings. he looked around, his mind racing. he had never been so confused before. "did i say something wrong?" younghoon asked, his voice weak.

"i'm not sure," chanhee tried to act like he wasn't mad, "do you want to be my friend?"

younghoon simply blinked. "if you want to be my friend, then yes, but if you want to be more than that, then it's a different story." he paused, "but as long as you're happy, i'm happy."

"i'm happy," younghoon said, "i'm happy, but i'm confused."

"well," chanhee smiled, "you don't have to be confused, you'll figure it out."

they reached their turn on the ride. the ride operator (that younghoon was still suspicious of) locked them into their seats. "it's not that easy." younghoon whispered as their cart spurred to life.

younghoon was never very good at finding the right words, but something was very different this time. he felt as if something was very wrong, but he didn't know what to say. chanhee had been staring at him in silence for some time. he didn't know what to say. he was nervous and confused. but soon they reached their first drop and the rollercoaster found a way to mimic their emotions.

the cart shot out of the station at full speed, skidding and shaking, nearly throwing them out of their seats. younghoon screamed as the cart rolled through the loops and dips, screaming the whole time. "why did you do that?" he screamed, gripping on to younghoon's hand.

"because i want to." younghoon smiled, "but, i don't know what to say."

"you can say anything you want, i mean, i can't hear you."

"no, you can hear me."

"no, i can't." younghoon finally let go of chanhee's hand, his own now tingling, his heart racing.

the ride slowed to a stop, the both of them barely registering what just happened. "were you just trying to get me to spill something, you clearly heard me?" younghoon giggled.

"too bad it didn't work, maybe i should join you for those acting lessons." 

the two walked away from the ride, the sun was beginning to set. they were clearly out way past their break time but younghoon's family would let it pass ... if he did their chores for the next month. it was worth it.

younghoon slowed down when he noticed chanhee staring at him. "what?" chanhee asked.

younghoon tilted his head, "nothing, were you listening?"

"no, i was looking at the sunset."

"really?" they started walking again.

"you see, it's not a perfect analogy, but it's the only one i've got. i mean, you don't see things in the sun itself. it just appears, and if you study it, you can find beautiful shapes and patterns within it. but if you just watch it, you would never see them. you just see it." younghoon watched as chanhee smiled as if he was starting to understand something he didn't understand.

"but what do you mean?"

"well, i can tell you're having a hard time with all this. i know because it's pretty much impossible for me to not know what's going on, even if i'm not supposed to know."

"you knew." he did everything in his power to not betray the anxiety in his throat or how hard it was for him to hold in his breath.

chanhee kicked a stray pebble in front of them with a calm smile. "how could i not, i've always been able to read you well." 

the festival was starting to empty, it had been getting late. younghoon let chanhee lead him to wherever their next stop would be. "the mirror house? aren't the ceilings a little too low for us in there?" younghoon giggled.

"i told you i'd introduce you to my boyfriend, he's waiting for us in here!" chanhee grabbed the other boy's hand and ran inside.

the walls were filled with optical illusion drawings, vivid colors, and furniture sitting horizontally as if the world had tilted. there was a swirling staircase that led to the top floor. younghoon couldn't believe how spacious and well-decorated the place was. the rooms were actually quite large, and for someone in there, it didn't look like they'd been in there for months. he was about to go into the first room when his attention was drawn to another boy sitting across from them. "who is that?" younghoon asked.

he was so caught up in him that he didn't even notice chanhee's hand trailing towards him. "just some kid, but look over there."

younghoon followed chanhee's instructions to see the wall of mirrors. ones that made you taller. ones that made you swirl. it brought innocent happiness to him. he knew it would be out of place, but it was the first time he'd seen a mirror house in real life. "now look at this one. come on, see this. come on, don't be a sport."

the boy in the reflection turned to face him. tries to copy the boy in the mirror's gaze. younghoon wanted to make the figure talk, to reveal his identity. something burned inside him. something he wanted him to get the hint. but, he knew it wouldn't do him any good. the boy had to be his friend... or just stay that way. there was only one person he knew he could put in there: chanhee. 

"i don't think you actually know, considering you haven't really ... reacted." younghoon suddenly mentioned.

chanhee's eyes flittered over to stare at him, smirking. "i just did though." 

**_(A/N: oh gosh, here we go. we almost kept up the plot until now.)_ **

that really unsettled him because, last time he checked, completely avoiding the conversation was not acknowledging it. younghoon wriggled his eyebrows up a few times, an annoyed way for him to tell the seated man that he was confused. "wasn't going to correct you, now was i." chanhee continued.

younghoon slowly cocked his head. "what do you mean? what does my sister have to do with anything?"

there was a lot of silence. his family was close with chanhee. they would often walk into younghoon's room, completely ignoring their biological brother to talk with his friend. "she has a lot to do with it, i gossip with her doing your breaks, you know." chanhee informed him, the cogs starting to spin in younghoon's head.

his sister had read his journal once. yes, he kept a journal, and what about it? anyways, he's started to wish he didn't because now he's realized just how much she had read.

"oh, ok..." the raven-haired seemed to calm down, his eyes staring at the ceiling.

"i haven't talked to her in, like, two days." younghoon's eyes grew serious as well, and that strange guilt he had didn't completely disappear, "she talked about the academy once?"

chanhee nodded. "yeah, she wanted to know what we did over the break. stuff like that, you know, the trials. you know, the parties. anyway, i don't know if you knew, but..."

younghoon cut him off, "why did you agree to meet with her though, you don't necessarily like her?"

his friend was fiddling with the loose strings of his t-shirt. the conversation had gone further than he wanted. " i just needed to ask her some questions." chanhee answered quickly, already more stressed than younghoon expected.

"but, why?"

chanhee sighed. younghoon had a feeling that those stories weren't true. chanhee was smiling out of guilt by this time, the cat won. "no wait." younghoon gently rubbed the back of his friend's hand, "i am the one being incredibly dense for not knowing." he paused, taking a slow breath, in and out, like yoga, "you feel the same, right?"

chanhee let out a relieved scoff, rolling his eyes as he faced away. "you really didn't get what i was trying to do this whole time?" he sighed.

"not ... really, why don't you tell me?"

younghoon was suddenly being tugged even closer to a mirror. "i said i'd let you met my boyfriend ... here he is." 

chanhee sort of trailed off as a frown swept over his face, younghoon not being able to tell whether it was remorse, depression, or sorrow, or maybe it was all three, no i think most definitely confusion, he couldn't tell, he didn't even notice but the cat was close enough to see his expression. "ok, well, he doesn't know. uh, no, wait." his voice wasn't right either; it was almost more hesitant.

younghoon stared at the mirror, his reflection to be more exact. he watched chanhee's hand slowly slide out of his own. _what am i not getting_ , younghoon questioned to himself. his friend seemed to do a 180 on his mood. from sheer confidence to - dare he say it - insecure. he hated seeing him like this but he couldn't even figure out the cause. "is he like you, the type that never smiles?" he couldn't understand why he was watching his own reflection that closely.

younghoon took another look at himself, his usual cockiness giving way to a more uncertain look in the mirror, which was making chanhee want to take a closer look at himself as well. "whatever this guy i just talked to is like i've never seen before ... no wonder he smiles so much..." chanhee explained.

but he wasn't done, "right now though, he seems doubtful, he shouldn't ever feel that way about himself."

younghoon tried his best to follow the words but they passed over his head. "i don't think i understand, what are you trying to say?"

"it's you."

younghoon felt his whole body grow still, even his heart. that was weird, he shook his head, not because he wanted to, but because his brain wouldn't allow him to think about it anymore. he was getting annoyed by his own body. younghoon took his friend's hand, rubbing it reassuringly, giving chanhee a forced smile. "yeah, you're right. you should be sure." he tapped the mirror with his index finger.

"well i am, i know you might think i'm playing around but ... i've thought about this for awhile now." chanhee grinned, cupping the other's cheek.

younghoon felt his face heat up at the contact, clearly revealing his true emotions. "y-you're awfully sure of yourself for someone who doesn't even know my answer." he stammered.

"right." chanhee's face had reverted back to its usual, confident smile, "why don't you tell me then?"

"i'm not even sure myself!" he exclaimed, forgetting how old he was.

younghoon didn't really understand what was going on, but it seemed chanhee wasn't going to let him continue. "whatever, you're too damn obvious." he replied coolly.

"wait, where did you hear that word?" younghoon asked.

"from you!" chanhee answered with a smile, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

younghoon's face went pale, for the very first time in his life, he didn't know how to deal with his friend. chanhee shook his head, his smile never faltering, "what? it's ok, you're cute when you're confused."

he went on with a glint in his eyes, "you're cute and clueless at the same time, it's a real talent."

he finally let go of younghoon, who promptly hopped out of his chair, taking off running. "get back here!" chanhee yelled, running towards him.

younghoon had never run this fast in his life, "i don't have to face my feelings if the cause of them isn't in front of me!"

"what kind of excuse is that!" chanhee screeched, voice closer than the other expected it to be.

younghoon raised his voice to carry to chanhee over his speed, "i won't feel anything!" he yelled.

chanhee raised his arms, sagging in defeat. "so what?" he growled, letting out a growl as younghoon continued to run up ahead of him.

"it's the truth." younghoon answered after a few minutes of running, "i can't do it, i can't acknowledge what i know to be true in my heart. until you admit it, my feelings for you are just an illusion, something i made up to deal with my own insecurities."

"are they?" chanhee stopped and looked at younghoon.

were they? was it just himself trying to find a thing to focus on. then it happened to be chanhee? his best friend since first grade? or was he still trying to convince himself against the inevitable. that he had simply fallen for his friend who meant the world to him. younghoon turned to face chanhee and allowed him to walk by, "no." he answered quietly.

chanhee began to turn around and paused. "if you're so afraid to say it then just say it then."

younghoon began to walk ahead of chanhee, "i was afraid to say it for the longest time because i knew that my words might have destroyed you in the process."

"then destroy me anyways, you don't need to give me much of a choice."

younghoon flinched. younghoon turned around again, "you see, i've never been in love before, and i don't really know the gravity of it yet."

chanhee stayed silent, a sign for him to continue. "but it feels like if we mess something up then, we would never be the same again and ... to be honest, i don't trust myself enough to let you love me."

it was a dramatic conversation to be having in between a lemonade stand and a face painting stall but they had forgotten long ago where they were at or where they were supposed to be. "i'd be the luckiest guy around to love you, i know it's hard to believe that you're special to me but ... you're the one who has always been there."

chanhee looked at younghoon, eyes watering. the sky began to fade into dusk, the sounds of the two reminiscing together faded into silence. "i'm not pressuring you either, do i think you should give yourself more credit, sure, _but_ we don't have to go further than admitting to how we feel." chanhee told him.

"what do you mean?" younghoon frowned.

"i love you, truly, you're always there for me, always making me laugh, always letting me cheat off your homework-" younghoon quickly shushed him.

he spun around, eyes searching every direction. "you can't just say that stuff, our teachers come to these events too!"

chanhee couldn't help but giggle at him. "either way, you are the person i know i can be myself around, i hope you feel the same way for me. but that doesn't mean we have to make it somthing more. we can just ... continue what we have been. if you ever change your mind ad want to be something more, we can." chanhee took in a deep breath before looking directly into the boy's eyes, "we can wait as long as we need to because, i don't plan on leaving anytime soon."

"really?"

chanhee patted him on the back, "you're going to be the guy i grow old with."

younghoon smiled, satisfied with how he made this beautiful moment out of it. they had a small exchange of looks before they turned around again and headed to the parking lot where the lemonade stand still stood, hopefully having enough employees for a few more hours. "well, i do feel like i've aged a couple years after all that so, we're already halfway there." younghoon joked, receiving a glare from chanhee.

"well maybe if you didn't make me chase you around the lot then-" but he was cut off, yet again, but this time by a press of lips to his cheek.

younghoon pulled back, eyes taking in the adorable intensity of his friend's. he did feel like he was growing older but this was what he always hoped for and, for right now, that was more important than anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> well ... that was ... fun?  
> it turned out a LOT better than i expected and i kind of managed to get it back on track. i'l try this again another time and let it fall into absolute shambles because i figure that'll be a lot more entertaining.  
> feel free to create some deep meaning out of this. i'd love to hear about it!


End file.
